Say You Like Me
by Natsumi Jordan
Summary: Erza has never talked to Lucy but when they both end up the auditorium at the end of the day the truth comes out. Erza x Lucy, Mirajane x Natsu, Human!Happy. Modern AU. Hope you enjoy. COMPLETE


**I have major ErLu fever so I will probably make two more in the next week or so before school starts up again. And I decided to make Happy a human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy nor its characters.**

* * *

Erza Scarlet sat in the gym for lunch with her friends, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Happy, listening to their weekend adventures. "Hey, Erza! What'd you do this weekend?" The redhead turned her head and looked at Happy. He was the youngest of them all with light blue hair and white tips. Just like his name he was always the cheerful one.

"Sorry Happy. What?" Everyone laughed at the older girl's confusion. Cana repeated the question before chuckling again. She took her bottle, full of god knows what, and drank until Erza answered. "Nothing really. Just...homework." Erza hated lying to her friends, but she did it for a reason. She feared her friends would hate her if they knew the truth to her sexuality.

She was currently falling head over heels for a quiet blonde girl that no one ever talked to. She had found out that the girl was in three of her classes, that her name was Lucy Heartfilia and that she was only a year younger than Erza herself. What she actually did this weekend was write a song to play at the group's upcoming school concert.

"Well looks like Cana and I have to go to Biology now. See you guys in Algebra." Gray stood up and grabbed Cana walking to the double doors that lead to the hallway. Mirajane walked over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his right temple. "Happy and I have to go to English and get our tests back. Isn't that right Happy?" Happy gave a nervous smile and quickly ran to the double doors. Erza stood up grabbing her soda and backpack.

Natsu smirked at the older girl when she stood up. Erza kinda picked up the small habit of sagging her pants at home and it followed her to school. The good thing is she sagged her pants about an inch or two. Nowhere below the butt. "Erza your jeans." Mirajane shook her head while Natsu laughed at Erza's face. The redhead sat back down and sighed.

"I lied...about doing homework. The truth is...I-I'm..uh...into girls...and I kinda picked up the habit of sagging..." Natsu and Mirajane stood there with wide eyes. Natsu grabbed the money from his girlfriend's hand as Erza held a questioning look.

"We kinda bet on you and Cana being the gay ones of the group. Natsu said you guys were, but I told him you weren't. So we betted on it." Erza had a smile on her face. Her friends didn't hate her at all and she was happy as hell about it. Natsu gave her a trademark grin and a thumbs up before she left to class.

Happy skipped alongside Erza as they made their way to class. Their teacher, Makarov, sat at his desk giving out graded tests to all the students. Erza made the light haired boy get his paper first only to see him fall to his knees dramatically. "Why...why must this happen?!"

The redhead sighed and thanked her teacher. She knelt down next to Happy and took his paper, walking to her seat. "Mou, Happy why are you so upset? You got an eighty-nine." Happy got up and snapped his snapback onto his belt loop. He took his paper and flipped it. His face brightened before he grabbed Erza's paper. When he looked back at her she had a distant stare.

"H-Hey! Erza it's not a bad score! A ninety-four is great!" Erza only reached for her paper nodding her head. The girl she had strong feelings for walked in and went to get her paper. She noticed that Lucy always wore a pink and white fox tail on the side of her skirts, but today she wore jeans. Hell, she was too shy to say anything to the younger girl.

Makarov cleared his throat and sat on a stool in the front of the class. "So as you all know your classmates Erza and Happy are in a band that play for the school." Everyone turned to Erza and Happy just as the redhead stole the younger boy's snapback, took her hair out of it's ponytail, and placed the hat on her head. She froze when she realized everyone was staring at her. Even Lucy.

She quickly dropped her head on her desk making everyone laugh. She peeked over her arm only to see Lucy quickly look back up to their teacher. "As I was saying. They have a concert in the auditorium tomorrow."

Erza grabbed Happy by his hair and pulled his head back in anger. "You guys changed the date?! Without my consult!" She whispered harshly into the young boy's . Why?" The redhead shook her head and pushed his head forward, hitting his forehead on his desk. "Itai!"

**- Later That Day -**

Cana, Gray and Natsu sat in the auditorium waiting for Mirajane, Happy, and Erza to show up. Cana tuned her bass while Natsu just continuously hit the bass drun impatiently. Gray just went over the Major C scale several times.

The three teens looked up in time to see they're friends run in. "Sorry we're late!" Erza jumped steps mindful of the guitar in her hand. "Tests ran longer than expected!" She hopped on stage and quickly tuned her guitar.

Natsu hit his sticks together four times before they started playing their most popular song, 'If You Only Knew.' The group finished their last song with smiles on their faces. It was about time for them to go home. "Hey, Er. Sorry we changed the date. We just wanted it to hurry up and come." Gray stared at the older girl waiting for a response.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I left some stuff in my locker." Everyone said their goodbyes before leaving Erza by herself. She picked up her acoustic guitar and sat on the edge on of the stage.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello._  
_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand_  
_And shake her up._  
_I bet I could._  
_I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time._  
_Forget me not, forget me now._  
_I've come too far to turn around._  
_I'm here tonight._  
_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_She's the girl that no one ever knows._  
_Works a double just to buy her clothes._  
_Nicotine and faded dreams,_  
_Baby, just believe_  
_There's no one else like me._  
_'Cause I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_I'm never going down,_  
_I'm never giving up._  
_I'm never gonna leave,_  
_So put your hands up._  
_If you like me,_  
_Then say you like me._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh._

What Erza didn't notice when she opened her eyes was the girl sitting on the floor behind her listening intently. The redhead heard someone clap so she jumped off the stage and turned around. Her heart suddenly dropped when she saw the blonde girl sitting there.

"H-hi..." Lucy smiled and stood up. She walked towards Erza, one foot in front of the other, with her hands behind her and her tail swaying back amd forth. She sat on the edge of the stage in front of the older girl, pulling out a red and white snapback from behind her back. Lucy grabbed Erza's collar and pulled her closer.

The redhead was confused until Lucy put the snapback on her head and kissed her. She pulled a little more on the redhead's collar bringing her close enough to wrap her arms around her neck. They pulled apart looking into each other's eyes. "I've liked you for awhile. Just didn't know how to approach you since I never really talk to anyone around here. Except for a friend of mine who would tease me forever if she found out about this."

Erza chuckled and put her hat on Lucy's head kissing her cheek. "Lucy Heartfilia will you be my girlfriend?" The blond girl giggled and nodded her head. She stood up and offered her hand to Erza. "Let's go." Erza smiled and climbed on stage wrapping her arm around her new girlfriend. The blonde girl put her hand in the taller girl's back pocket.

To say everything turned out pretty good was an understatement. Even if it didn't go according to plan. It went pretty damn well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be nice and don't forget to check out my new mult-chapter story, Dreams Into Reality. Until next time NJ out!**

**Song the group played was 'If You Only Knew' by Shinedown**

**Song Erza sang was 'Say You Like Me' by We the Kings**


End file.
